Sacrifice
by Michy's Minions
Summary: Two times that Jemma sacrificed herself for the people she loved and the one time that Fitz sacrificed himself for the /one/ he loved. Fitzsimmons. One Shot.


Even over the sounds of the rushing wind, Jemma Simmons could hear the scream that left Fitz's throat hoarse. She stood, feeling her hair flap against her cheek, trying to get the courage to make the leap.

This was her last course of action, the only way she could keep her friends safe. She had heard Coulson say there was still time, but she knew he was wrong. Her time had run out. But she couldn't risk her friends being hurt too. This was her mess; she had to fix it.

It had been a short time since they had joined the bus, but they already felt like family. Coulson was brave and selfless, a true leader. Ward and May were their protectors, silent and strong, always there to see that they were safe. Skye was as different from Jemma as could be, yet they had become fast friends. And Fitz... words could not describe her feelings for Fitz.

Their faces flashed across her vision, even as she stared at the screaming face of Leopold Fitz. He wasn't supposed to see, she had meant to protect that from him. How could he ever forgive her? Would he realize that she was doing this to save them?

She stared into his eyes and for a brief second she thought about going back to him. They could try again, work to find a cure.

But her time was up.

The wind took took her, her body like a limp ragdoll as she plummeted to the earth.

* * *

Jemma didn't even know what made her do it. What did it say about her if her first instinct when someone pulled out a grenade was to grab them? All she hoped was that she could buy her friends a few more vital minutes.

This was not supposed to be a combat mission. In theory it was supposed to be simple. Jemma had done every bit of preparation she could. She had planned everything, making sure that every detail was perfect. She took comfort in knowing that it was all planned, there would be no surprises.

But now she was improvising.

She could take the blast, shield her friends from it so that they could carry on. She wasn't trying to be selfless, she wasn't trying to make the sacrifice, but she did. Grabbing the man around the shoulders, she pulled him towards her, as far away from the others as possible.

She felt time slow down as she waited for the blast to come. She held her ground, holding on tight, determined for this to mean something.

In a flash of blue, everything went dark.

* * *

"Let me show you"

Jemma stood stunned, unsure what to say, what to do. She didn't have time to process. She needed time to process. _What was he even saying?_

He couldn't do this to her, this is not how he was supposed to show her. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Jemma reached for him, holding him tight against her. She knew that her tears were now on his neck, as she nuzzled into the space. Her tear soaked cheek brushing against his. Her hands found the back of his head as her fingers entangled in his curls. She began kissing him everywhere, her lips fire against his salty tears. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere but the one place she knew she wanted to.

She couldn't say she hadn't thought about it. _She had._ But she didn't let herself; she hadn't let herself. They were best friends, that was it, nothing else. Or at least so she had always thought. But they weren't. _They were so much more. _ But it was too much.

Too much.

Jemma couldn't think, she couldn't breath, she couldn't do anything more than hold Fitz close, her body shaking with uncontrolled sobs. She was pleading with him, but didn't even know what was coming out of her mouth - only that she still hadn't said the words that she so desperately wanted to say. The words that would express how she felt.

She didn't want to let him go ever again, but she finally took a step back. Her eyes met his, silently pleading with him to see reason. He had done the math, he was presenting a logical solution, but not everything had to run on logic. Sometime you had to throw the numbers out the window.

Before Jemma could stop him, Fitz hit the button.

The sound of rushing water swallowed her scream.

* * *

**Leave a comment or review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
